Porky's Duck Hunt
Porky's Duck Hunt is a 1937 Looney Tunes short directed by Fred Avery. Plot Porky goes hunting for ducks one day after reading a book about it and getting all of the necessary items, like decoy ducks and gun shells. He checks out his hunting attire and leaves after he practices how to hold a gun and accidentally scares his dog. He shows it that the gun isn't loaded but accidentally shoots the ceiling. The neighbor from upstairs then punches him before taking his leave, revealing where he got shot. At the hunting grounds, Porky informs his dog to be quiet and he aims for a lone duck he spots. Unfortunately, so do a million other hunters who all miss. One hunter even shoots down two planes! Porky takes out the decoys from his box and puts them into the water. As he turns his back he doesn't see a strange duck appear and it messes with him by quacking, then freezing every time Porky looks for him. After this goes on for a few minutes, Porky resorts to tying one of the decoys onto the top of his head and gets into the water. He approaches the other decoy ducks and sneaks up on the black duck he suspected of being a real duck. As he aims his gun at it, the duck hops up and prepares to be shot. But when a bunch of water shoots out, he quickly flees onto a barrel of beer. Porky shoots the barrel, causing all of the content inside to spill into the water. The result ends with many fish drunk. To the point of walking onto shore and into a boat, swimming along the top of the lake and they all begin to sing until they swim behind a huge amount of brush. Porky comments on how strange this is but thinks nothing of the bizarre fish. He resumes trying to find the duck and while peeking through some of the grass, the duck bites his nose! Porky takes a shot at it and cheers upon hitting the duck. He sends his dog after the duck to retrieve it but upon return, Porky sees his dog passed out with the duck carrying it. The duck puts it down and swims away as Porky informs him it wasn't in the script. The duck then tells him of how crazy he is before bouncing away in the distance. Meanwhile, an electric eel (as pointed out by a sign) swims by and the duck eats it. The resulting shocks send the duck all over the place. Porky decides to have a lunch break. As soon as he puts down his rifle, a whole bunch of ducks appear on the boat. The moment he picks up his rifle the ducks all fly away and he accidentally shoots his boat, causing a big hole in it and tipping it over. Joe Penner pops out of the water and asks, "Wanna buy a duck?" Back on land, the dog quietly tries to get Porky to come over to it and they find the duck in the water, again awaiting gun-fire. But as it stalls, the duck takes the rifle from Porky and tries to shoot it. It shoots and he again bounces off into the distance before flying away. Porky tries multiple times to shoot at it but he misses with each shot. In a final attempt he tries to use a duck call but is shot at by all of the hunters. He throws the duck call which accidentally gets swallowed by the dog, causing him to hiccup. And with each hiccup, more rifles shoot at the two who flee in terror. As they walk home in defeat, Porky keeps glaring at the poor pooch until he goes inside and shuts the door. Suddenly hearing ducks, Porky rushes back to see many of the ducks seemingly taunting him by flying around in the sky. Porky tries to shoot at them but he is out of shells. He tosses the gun, which then shoots the ceiling again. His neighbor from above comes yet again and punches Porky in the nose. Daffy dances and bounces around the "That's All Folks!" title card (see "Censorship"). Availability * (1985) VHS - Daffy Duck: The Nuttiness Continues... (time-compressed) * (2011) DVD - The Essential Daffy Duck, Disc 1 * (2017) DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 2 Censorship * The ending card with Daffy dancing and bouncing around the "That's All Folks!" title was cut from Sunset Productions prints because Warner Bros. did not want to be associated with television back in 1955, when this cartoon was sold for television distribution. * The redrawn version of this cartoon (which was shown on Nickelodeon) removed the ending card as wellhttp://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-p.aspx, replacing it with the abstract, late 1960s Looney Tunes cards while the audio played as normal (though the video of the redrawn version shown on this page replaces the original ending card with a generic "That's All Folks" end card with the rings while the audio plays normally). The 1990 computer-colorized version that airs on Cartoon Network and Boomerang restores the original opening and closing credits (including the end gag). Notes * This cartoon marked the first appearance of Daffy Duck. * This was the first Porky cartoon to depict Porky as thinner than his previous incarnations. * A redrawn colorized version made in 1967 exists on a German TV broadcast of The Porky Pig Show. Gallery Porkysduckhunt2.jpg Porkysduckhunt.jpg|Daffy Duck as he first appeared in Porky's Duck Hunt 216126 10150163528938926 223597233925 6595848 5587646 n.jpg Porkysduckhunt_(1).jpg Porkyduck1.jpg PORKYS_DUCK_HUNT.png|The ending card, which was cut from versions aired by Sunset Productions and when shown on Nickelodeon as a redrawn colorized version RedrawnPorkysduckhunt.jpg equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps.com-77.jpg bathroom.jpg Dumbo.jpg tumblr_p7gjhirFfZ1s92nono1_1280.jpg daffy wacky.gif|"Woo hoo! Woo hoo! Woo hoo!" References Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Tex Avery Category:Shorts Category:1937 Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Clampett Category:Cartoons animated by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package